The invention relates to aerial projectile games and, more particularly, to target apparatus for games with hooking or draping projectiles (eg., bolas).
Briefly, a bola can be reckoned as either a cord with weights (eg., balls) attached to the ends or else—alternatively, and from the perspective not of the cord but of the weights—a pair of weights (eg., balls) secured by a common tether.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.